


For Practicality's Sake

by TooManyTeeth



Series: Yordles [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyTeeth/pseuds/TooManyTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teemo has to think fast, Veigar's being dumb, and Braum is a cool dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Practicality's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the old lore where the institution and summoners (sorta?) were a thing and for my purposes the league matches are much longer- they'd probably last around 4 to 5 hours on average.

“YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED A TURRET!” The Announcer’s voice could be heard regardless of where one happens to be on the Rift. Personally, Teemo suspected it was some kind of telepathy instead of an actual sound, but had no way to prove it.

So far his team had been winning, although things could still be turned around at any moment if they screwed up. Vi and Veigar moved on to the inhibitor, but Teemo backed off to a safer distance. Garen, Katarina, and Ezreal were all charging in to stop them and he didn’t really want to be at the bottom of that particular dogpile. Instead he let Vi deal with the close quarters and sent a slew of poisoned darts their way. Veigar, aggressive as usual, ended up unpleasantly close to the brawl. He cast all of his spells in quick succession and: “TRIPLE KILL!” That was three of the five enemy champions down. Garen had already been fairly injured, but Ezreal and Katarina were both killed by the barrage outright.

Veigar, Teemo, and Vi had been pushing mid-lane, while Caitlyn and Braum pushed bot. It was the final mid tower they had just taken, and while Leona was trying to keep the duo off of it, the bot one wasn’t far behind. Teemo moved on to help them while the others destroyed the inhibitor.

‘ _Five seconds on Yi_ ,’ warned the voice of Teemo’s summoner in the back of his head. He nodded rather absentmindedly. Veigar would probably need to back off and let him and Vi take care of the swordsman. That being said; Veigar didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. He gave no sign of retreating and just as predicted Master Yi appeared on the enemy fountain and immediately charged. Vi moved to engage him, but he ducked around her and made a beeline for the warlock.

Veigar currently had the most kills by far, which meant the Summoners had released many of the power restrictions on his spells. He did a great deal more damage than the rest of their team. He was also the most vulnerable at the moment; his limp prevented him from doing anything terribly fast, he was awful at close range fighting, had no armor to speak of, and was currently out of spells. He also had a problematic habit of getting tunnel-vision during fights, so he only realized the incoming threat when Yi was almost on top of him. Fortunately, he was smart enough to backpedal like mad once he did. Problem was: Master Yi was really, _really_ fast and Veigar was not.

‘ _Ah shit! Vei’s screwed!_ ’ hissed his summoner angrily. Teemo disregarded it. The Summoners tended to take the matches very personally and often got upset when things went wrong.

Irritatingly, Yi took the darts the scout sent his way and kept moving. Teemo was closer to Veigar than Vi was, so with a little sigh he made a split-second decision. For a yordle he was actually quite strong and was well trained in close quarters combat, but unfortunately, pretty much every other being he encountered on the Fields of Justice had either magic at their disposal or was at least two times larger than him and a great deal stronger. But if it was a choice between Yi killing Veigar - their main source of damage - or Yi killing him instead, then intervening was the more practical option. Since getting out of tight spots was another skill of his, he hoped that he could maybe stall Yi long enough for Veigar to bug out and then book it himself.

It was worth a try, so the Swift Scout sprinted inbetween the two fighters, pulled out his boot-knife, and sunk it into Yi’s abdomen. The swordsman let out a pained hiss and turned his weapon on the yordle attacker. Distraction successful.

Teemo wasn’t at all surprised when Yi moved like lightning and slashed the sword across his small body. Three slices; two on his torso and one across his neck. Teemo’s knees buckled and he collapsed; choking and clutching his hands to his throat as if that could somehow stop the blood from pouring out of his body. He couldn’t see Yi or Veigar from where he had fallen, but he heard Vi yell something in a rage and then the sound of metal on metal. No kill was announced. Good. Seems Yi had been adequately distracted. With that final thought, Teemo’s vision went black and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

The Swift Scout opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the black from the edges of his field of vision. The first thing he noticed was that he was indoors, standing on a large stone platform raised perhaps 3 inches off the rest of the floor. While the floor itself was darkly colored, the walls were pale white stone and the ceiling was high and vaulted. An orb of light hung in the air, close to the ceiling, and illuminated the space.

The rest of his team stood on the platform as well and Veigar’s triumphant ranting confirmed his suspicion that they had won the match before he was revived. “You are okay?” Teemo turned and had to lean his head almost all the way back to meet Braum’s eye. A concerned frown was settled across the man’s face.

Teemo smiled at him reassuringly, “Yes of course! We won!” The large man let out and even larger laugh and gave the yordle a heavy pat on the back that nearly knocked him off his feet.

“Good! Yes! We got ace and then from there it was nothing! You only missed fifteen minutes, little one!” Braum looked around at his allies with a pleased expression. “You all have done very well! I am filled with pride to share in this victory!” A few other compliments and discussions filled the silence as, with a relaxed and pleased air, the exhausted team began to disperse.

Veigar of course, was still railing on about something that Teemo didn’t care to listen to, so instead he turned his ears forward curiously and searched for any sounds from the adjacent room. His concentration was rewarded with the sounds of the other team bickering. He let out a pleased laugh and hopped down off of the platform.

It wasn’t even ten steps later that a thought occurred to him and he frowned. Teemo rolled the idea around in his head for a moment, examining it for flaws, and then decided that he had very little to lose from it. He turned on his heel and addressed the remaining yordle in a cheerful voice, “Thanks for working so hard Veigar! You did really well!” To Teemo’s surprise, Veigar actually fell silent. It was probably a first. He turned slowly away from Braum - who had been listening to him rant in everlasting patience - and stared. While Teemo couldn’t make out his actual expression underneath the magical shroud of his hat, he still got the impression that Veigar was both incredulous and confused. Possibly even suspicious.

Teemo gave the stunned mage another smile and loped out of the room. He thoroughly disliked Veigar -to say the least- and he sure as hell didn’t trust him, but the fact of the matter was that he _had_ done well, so really there was no reason not to tell him so.

Turning his tired thoughts away from the warlock, Teemo decided that he was grateful to whichever summoner always came to prop open the chamber door once the match was over. The building had obviously not been designed with yordles in mind, and while he didn’t consider himself to be particularly proud, he still thought that having to jump to reach a door handle was rather undignified.

**Author's Note:**

> Teemo's such a little jerk.
> 
> Anyhow, this is my first League fic. Leave a comment and tell me how I did!  
> ~ <3


End file.
